1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to stabilizing images captured by one or more cameras by using a sensor fusion scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image stabilization scheme, which corrects image trembling occurring from various causes, uses a method of matching or tracking corresponding points in two images.
However, this image stabilization scheme is very susceptible to an external impact, image quality degradation, or the like. Also, when a moving object exists in a captured image, image correction may not be properly performed with respect to the moving object.
Particularly, in the case of a method of correcting a motion based on image processing, when a motion deviating from a tracking region or a tracking window size occurs, the motion may be difficult to correct.